xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Faydin Laurlas
Player Name: Michael Corr Race: Elf Homeland: Darro Yedhel Profession: Enchanter 3 Adjectives to Describe: Curious, compassionate, Sarcastic Class: Mage Max 4 BP, 2 RP, 90 PP (87 used), 8 CP, 0 AP, 0 Skills Exp spent: 6 Focus Spell book Spells: Glamours Amour 2 incite 3 Fear 2 charm 2 Invisibility 3 Learned from Yliriel's Teachings Create component 1 Blast 1 light 1 repair shield/ Amor 2 Repair weapon 3 command 3 Sleep 4 Detect magik 1 Detect Evil Aura 1 Decipher magik 1 Dispel magik 4 Enchant weapon 6 Enchant Armor/ Shield 6 Mage armor 4 Shield 2 Repulse 3 Permanency:9 Enchant Item: 6 Personal research: Comprehend Magik: 7 Befuddle 3 Learned from Shale Heal 4 Feign Death 3 Body Points: 4 Armor Points: 0 Total Hit Points: 4 Recovery Points: 2 Magik Category: True Focus: Spell book Special Skills: Can naturally BLEND at will when in the forest; After 30 seconds of focused searching, can see naturally BLENDED creatures; Resistant to SLEEP and CHARM spells. Special Items: A bag of crystals used in his magik, a letter from Kirin Ygg'drasil to the Council Magikal Item Count: 0 Special Notes: Relative Wealth: gets along alright Allies: Raore, Shale Foes: Goals/Desires: To see Daro Yedhel open its borders, to gain honor for House Laurlas, to not make Grandmother Yliriel angry. Weaknesses: Near-sighted, fear of heights, Campaigns attended by this Character Date: Raised Torch September 18th - 20th, 2009 Edhel'ore Dagnir Sept 25-26 , 2010 Experience Points Spent on this Character:6 Do you, the Player, have any medical problems that the GMs must know about? Please explain: NONE!!!! Character History: The Laurlas family has long been one that is stepped in magic. They've pasted the secrets of leaf and stone through out their long history, from parent to child. Though it was not until Faydin Laurlas was born did they have a child who seemed unwilling to learn their magiks. He would fight, he would scream and generally behave unruly. He would not sit though any lesson taught to him by his parents. Faydin wanted to learn to fight, to be a knight of the Black Rose. House Laurlas thought that it was useless, until Yliriel Selebdhil stepped in. She was a notoriously harsh and strict teacher as well as one of eight of the elders of Laurlas. She told Faydin's parents that she would take the rascal and teach him the ways of magik. And teach him she did. Faydin got away with nothing. Yliriel's word was law. Charms and enchantment's were his punishment. Yliriel, with her harsh ways was FINALLY able to teach the child after forty years of this treatment. Yliriel's place of study was in a deep cave, filled with natural crystals. She taught Faydin how each sparkling bit of rock could be used to focus magik and spells. What each color of crystal was used for in magik, and how they reacted to certain spells. For sixty or so years she taught him with a firm hand and a cool mind. Though magik was not the only thing that Grandmother Yliriel taught the boy. She also instilled in him the desire for the elves to become more active in the world. They were a force to be reckoned with and the elves, with all their magik and martial prowess they could help the rest of Xaria. Yliriel was outspoken, even to the council and would berate them with reasons for opening up the borders to trade and travel. Recently, With the Rise of Urth, Yliriel took an action that she had never planned on taking: She asked Faydin to go out into the world and find evidence that the elves should be concerned. Especially with the rise of Urth.